Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display apparatus provided in a vehicle and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes all kinds of apparatuses such as an apparatus for receiving and outputting broadcasting, an apparatus for recording and playing video, and an apparatus for recording and playing audio. Examples of the display apparatus include TV, monitor, projector, and tablet.
As functions of the display apparatus become more diversified, the display apparatus is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing images or video, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like in addition to functions of outputting broadcasting or reproducing video files. Also, the display apparatus is installed in a vehicle to improve a driver's convenience.
However, it is general that the conventional display apparatus installed in the vehicle has a fixed area and provides data for a driver only, such as vehicle functions. In other words, the conventional display apparatus installed in the vehicle has a problem in that it is difficult to provide a passenger, for example, fellow passenger except a driver with information.